


Yandere (A Valentines Day oneshot)

by CourtneyTheEdgelord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyTheEdgelord/pseuds/CourtneyTheEdgelord
Summary: Marinette writes a confession note to Adrien and sends it to him for valentines day. Later, a villain breaks hearts all over the city in order to acquire the love power needed to make her idol fall deeply in love with her. Ladybug and Chat Noir need to stop her before she breaks every heart in Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 33





	Yandere (A Valentines Day oneshot)

Adrien fiddled with a pen in class, ignoring the lesson on lab safety the teacher, Miss Mendeleiev, was presenting at the front of the class. It was unlike him to be so inattentive, but he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, completely destroying his focus. He had stayed up until sunrise fighting Pigeon Man for the third time that week, and had even considered letting Ladybug handle it herself. Of course, he would never abandon his lady like that. 

He twisted the last piece into place and admired his handiwork. The pen had now become more of an ink-nib launcher, capable of poking an eye out from a distance. He stuffed the thing into his pocket, barely worried about the ink stains it might cause, and glanced at his phone for a moment. A notification popped up on the screen and he tapped it. He was redirected to an e-mail, from a fan, no doubt, titled "Will you be my valentine?"

Of course, it was normal for him to get such e-mails around this time, and he always agreed. No point in making a fan sad. Before he could type a response, the phone was snatched out of his hands by Miss Mendeleiev.

"You can get this back after school, young man." She scolded Adrien. "It's unlike you to do something like this, so I won't give it to the principal this time. But if you mess up again, your father will have to come get it himself."

"As if he'd ever do that," Adrien thought. "He'd probably just get Nathalie to buy me a new one."

-

Amoura squealed with excitement as she hit "send" on her phone. She'd proofread the message at least twenty times, and was finally satisfied with her e-mail to her idol, Adrien Agreste. She sighed, wondering what it would be like to be _the_ Adrien Agreste's valentine. Ever since his e-mails had stopped being redirected to his rude maid or whatever she was, Adrien was much more connected with his fans. 

She sighed and caressed her signed picture of Adrien she'd pinned to her wall. "Soon, you will be mine~" she whispered. All she had to do was wait.

It had been hours since she sent the e-mail, and there was still no reply. She was getting nervous and emotional. Thoughts raced through her mind, faster than jetplanes in tailwinds. She checked her outbox and re-read the message.

"Dear Adrien Agreste,  
I'm your biggest fan! I have every outfit you've ever modeled, and at least two signed copy of every official Adrien Agreste poster! As such a big fan, I'd be honored if you'd be my valentine today! I know you probably have a lot of girls asking, but none of them compare to the dedication I have to you. I would fight them to the death for the opportunity to breathe the same air as you.  
Please say yes, Signed Amoura Coeur"

How could anyone say no to that? He must have thought he was too good for her, being a fancy model and all. What a stuck-up brat! She tore apart her limited edition Adrien Agreste signed poster and pinned her Adrien Agreste striped shirt to her target on the wall. She pinned one of her many pictures of his face onto the neck of the shirt and took aim with her bow and arrow.

As the arrow pierced the shirt, ripping a sizable hole in the center, a small dark butterfly landed on her bow.

"Hello, Yandere. I believe I have the perfect opportunity for you to get your one true love, forever." A disembodied voice told her.

-

Adrien retrieved his phone from Miss Mendeleiev and wished her a happy valentines day on his way out the door. He waved to Alya and Marinette. The latter hid behind her books shyly, while the former waved back, and propped Marinette's arm into a waving position. Marinette got her cue and waved quickly to Adrien with a big smile. He smiled back and wished the girls a happy valentines day. He could have sworn he heard Marinette yell "Merry Easter!" as he stepped into his limo.

"Jeez, girl, you need to start talking like a normal human when Adrien's around. You even forgot to give him your valentine!" Alya teased Marinette.

"Ah! I forgot! Bye, Alya!" Marinette sprinted after the limo with a heart shaped box in her arms, awkwardly trying not to shake it too much. Inside were macarons of his favorite flavors and a note confessing her feelings to him. "Finally, I'm doing it! Once I get to his house, I can ask his assistant to give it to him!" She thought, still chasing the limo.

She arrived to the house long after Adrien, regretting not just transforming into Ladybug. She peeked into the box to make sure all of the macarons were still perfectly arranged into a heart and pressed the intercom button.

"I'm sure it'll go great, Marinette!" Her kwami, Tikki, whispered from inside her bag.

"Yes?" A voice asked through the intercom.

"Ah! I- I have a... Um...." Marinette stammered.

"Box of baked goods!" TIkki reminded her.

"Y-yes! Box of baked goods! For Adrien!" She corrected herself. A chute opened underneath the speaker.

"Just drop them in, he'll be reading all of his fan-mail soon." The voice deadpanned. She carefully slid the box into the chute and it slammed closed, almost catching her fingers.

"Thank you, ma'am! Have a nice valentines day!" Marinette said, turning on her heel. The woman on the intercom hesitated.

"You too, Marinette." She said. Marinette didn't hear her, as she was already sprinting away from the house out of nervousness. 

She heard a loud crash and looked out into the street at the source of the crash. A girl with angel wings, a long, dark pink ponytail, a pink outfit and skirt, and a bow and arrow stood in the middle of the street, shooting everyone around her with arrows that made them begin to cry on impact. "Oh no, not now!" She thought, ducking into a bush. She peeked out and noticed the lights on her quiver gradually turning on as she shot more people with the arrows. She didn't know what would happen when the meter filled up all the way, and wasn't keen on finding out, either.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed into ladybug with a bright pink flash and darted out of the bush. "Valentines day is the holiday of love, not heartbreak! Stop stealing people's happiness!" She tried to wrap her yo-yo around the bow and yank it towards herself, but missed and wrapped around one of the arrows instead. She pulled it back anyway and inspected it, dodging arrows as she studied it. The arrow was pink with a broken heart at the end and black accents. She snapped the arrow and tossed it aside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ladybug! Your love for this city and its people should be more than enough to make my Adrien to fall in love with me forever!" The villain yelled. "My name's Yandere, and this battle is going to be your last! Hand over the miraculous before it gets messy!" 

"So she's one of Adrien's fans," Ladybug thought. "I need to get her as far from him as possible!" She intercepted another love arrow with her yo-yo, saving Chloe from the feeling of soul-crushing heartbreak. 

"Ew, back off fangirl!" Chloe yelled. "Obviously, he's going to be MY valentine! Look what my daddy bought for me to give him!" She held up a gold-encrusted box and opened it to reveal a box filled to the brim with expensive dark chocolates. Yandere growled and sent three arrows for Chloe at once. Ladybug lasso-d her with her yo-yo, but couldn't stop one of the arrows from scraping the spoiled girl's leg. The moment the arrow made contact with Chloe's skin, she began to bawl and dropped her expensive chocolates. The meter on Yandere's quiver went up more than Ladybug expected, nearly reaching the top now.

"Perfect! Soon, I'll have enough love power to strike Adrien with my special arrow, and win his heart!" Yandere cheered. "Now to deal with the bug problem."

"Nice monologue, but I'm not letting you anywhere near that boy!" Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Yandere's ankles and pulled, tripping the villain. She dropped her bow and Ladybug rushed to grab it. Before she could reach it, Yandere yanked the yo-yo string, snatching it from Ladybug's hands. She tossed the yo-yo aside and grabbed the bow, aiming a non-broken arrow at the hero.

"I suppose I could spare some love power if it means subduing Ladybug herself." She released the arrow, grinning maniacally. At the last second, Ladybug was swept away by her own yo-yo and Chat Noir pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry kid, the only one she's going head-over-heels for is me!" He said, giving Ladybug her yo-yo back as she rolled her eyes.

"No, you made me waste my love power! Just for that, you get ten times the heartbreak!" Yandere loaded an impossible amount of arrows into her bow and released, Chat Noir expertly dodging every arrow with arrogant dance moves. Yandere growled and loaded even more arrows into her bow.

"Chat Noir! I can handle Yandere, you go make sure Adrien gets to safety!" Ladybug instructed. 

"Uh, actually! I already did that! Don't worry my lady, way ahead of you!" Chat reassured her, dodging another twenty or so arrows. "You should use your lucky charm! This fight doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Ladybug nodded and yelled the magical words.

"Lucky charm!" A pen fell into Ladybug's cupped hands, leaving her completely confused. She and Chat hid behind a thick tree to buy some time while she made a plan. Realization hit Chat and he took the pen.

"I think I know what to do!" He said. Ladybug nodded.

"You _are_ glowing." She added. Chat whispered his plan to her and they scattered from behind the tree.

"Come get me, fangirl!" Ladybug yelled. Yandere turned and rapidly fired arrows at her.

"No, look at _me_!" Chat yelled. The villain turned to him angrily. He launched a pen-nib straight into her eye and she screeched, dropping her arrow to cup her eye with both hands. Ladybug snatched the arrow before it even hit the ground and broke it over her knee. A dark butterfly fluttered out of it. She swung her yo-yo, about to finish the job.

"Time to de-evilize!" She yelled, capturing the butterfly with her yo-yo. A bright white butterfly flitted out of the yo-yo and into the sky. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." Chat gave her the pen-launcher and she tossed it into the air. "Miraculous ladybug!" She cheered as a wave of bright pink light and ladybugs washed over the city, mending all of the broken hearts and all of the destruction Yandere had caused. 

In the villain's place, a petite girl sat crying on her knees. Ladybug and Chat Noir went for a quiet _pound-it_ and approached the girl.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked, brushing the girl's hair out of her blotchy red face.

"I-I e-mailed Adrien Agreste asking him to be my valentine, and he ignored me!" She sobbed. Chat felt a pang of guilt.

"Well, I'm sure he'll reply soon. He probably just hadn't seen it yet! I know he'd be glad to be your valentine." Chat assured the girl.

"You think so?" She asked. Chat Noir nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl blushed. "A-actually... Maybe he wasn't the guy for me after all... I've always thought superheroes were pretty cool~" She winked. Chat smiled nervously while Ladybug tried not to die laughing.

"Well, I, uh... Oh look at that, I'm running out of time!" Chat ran off in the opposite direction.

"But you didn't even use your power!" Amoura called. Ladybug giggled, but stopped quickly when her earrings beeped.

"Oops, guess I'm out of time too! I hope your crush responds soon!" She called, swinging away on her yo-yo. Amoura smiled as she watched her go.

-

Nathalie dropped a stack of letters and boxes onto the table in front of Adrien.

"You have some valentines from fans." She told him. He finished typing a response e-mail and looked up at the pile of fan-mail. "You may want to open this one first," Nathalie said, handing him a heart-shaped box. He opened it curiously and found a note covered almost entirely in macaron filling, except for the signature. The note was signed by Marinette. He was disappointed that he didn't get to read the letter, but at least some of the macarons were still intact after being dropped down the mail chute. He enjoyed one of her macarons and smiled, moving on to a golden box signed by Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Figures I get writing inspiration and don't use it for my main story. I doodled a character and decided to write a Valentines Day special about her. I'm not super good at writing, but I am trying to practice some. It's late and I'm tired so I won't be spell-checking this just yet, so hopefully I didn't make any huge mistakes.  
> (I also made an edit to remove a joke, because I realized it could be seen as insensitive. I'm a h o m o s e x u a l but I don't want anyone to be offended by the joke)


End file.
